


.・゜゜・luminous・゜゜・．

by prismstar



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, ot7 - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Baby Boy Jungoo, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Goth Taehyung, LGBTQ, M/M, ongoing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismstar/pseuds/prismstar
Summary: where baby boy jeon jungkook has a crush on the school goth, kim taehyung.“i dont really...do...dating..”“:(“





	1. Chapter 1

taehyung was used to the weird looks he got. he was used to the comments people shot at him behind his back thinking he couldn’t hear. he wasn’t doing anything wrong. people just found him strange. he was an outcast. 

today wasn’t any special. he was wearing what he usually wore. his black sweatshirt, and black ripped jeans. he had a lip piercing and his nails were painted shiny black. his black hair was long and wavy, falling over his nape in a soft mullet, and over his forehead in wispy bangs. it didn’t bother him, it made him comfortable. he felt comfortable in his own skin. but others thought he was weird. he was what they knew as a “goth.” they called him a demon from the gates of hell. sometimes satan. 

“but satan is red!” he used to complain when he was younger. 7th grade was it? the other kids had sneered, throwing him dirty looks. 

“you don’t know anything, dickwad.” they would say. taehyung would just cast his eyes down. he’d learned to keep quiet. what he didn’t understand, he’d learned to not question it. 

it didn’t help that he wasn’t very sociable. and it definitely didn’t help that he was gay. 

most of the time, he kept to himself; he didn’t need acceptance from every single person in his school. his parents had gone through a peaceful divorce and now he had an exceptionally kind stepfather that cared for taehyung as his own. it was a choice taehyung had made in 5th grade; to dress like this, to behave like this. people said he was depressed. in a way, he guessed he was. but he didn’t care much. nobody liked him, he liked nobody. it was an unspoken agreement he had with the world. 

“oh look guys, it’s taehyung the depressed!” two boys hollered as taehyung made his way down the hall to his next class. shinwon and wooseok. your typical highschool story “bullies.” but rather than being scared of them, taehyung pitied them. he kept his head down, ignoring them. but they followed. “aren’t you gonna talk to us, goth boy?” they poked taehyung’s shoulders, pulling at his sweatshirt causing him to stumble. taehyung cleared his throat and continued walking. 

“yo! taehyung!” he heard wooseok call out. he hesitated for a second. it was all they needed for shinwon to trip him with ease. he fell slowly. this was nothing new. his books fell, papers sprawled everywhere. all the kids walking in the hallway snickered. 

“shinwon. wooseok. cut it out.” taehyung heard a familiar voice and let out a breath. 

“oh. hyungnim.” tae looked up to see both the boys bowing to the older boy. kim seokjin. the high school’s most respected and popular senior, and one of taehyung’s best friends. he was lucky, in a way, to have seokjin on his side.  
“get to class before i call the vp.” seokjin threatened. the boys scattered, scared for their life. seokjin chuckled and came over to taehyung. 

tae raised an eyebrow at his friend, as he gathered up his things. “tae, you should try and stand up for yourself.” there it was. something he heard at least once everyday. stand up for yourself. and he always responded with the same thing. 

“what’s the point, hyung. it’s not going to stop them from doing it again.” seokjin sighed. 

“what class do you have next?” he asked. taehyung pulled his sweatshirt hood over his head.

“ap physics.” he said simply. taehyung was a man of few words and all the people he hung out with respected that. seokjin nodded. 

“let’s go.” he motioned for taehyung to follow him. 

“i know how to get to my own classes, hyung.” taehyung said clicking his tongue in slight annoyance. seokjin gave him an unreadable look. taehyung put his hands up in surrender, scared of what his hyung would scold him with this time. “okay, let’s go.” seokjin smirked, he adjusted his black jacket and the two friends walked to the classroom. 

\--

jeon jungkook. the epitome of a baby boy. bright colors, pouting, cute selfies, the animal filters on ‘snow’, is a must. 

today he was wearing a bright yellow sweater and denim booty shorts that namjoon said “nicely complimented his ass.” he grinned as he walked down the hall, his two best friends next to him, their arms linked through his. 

he loved his life. he had two loving parents, a younger sister, a puppy, his best friends and the entire school loved him. he was known for his happy go lucky charm. his easy going personality and optimism that looked for the best in everybody. some people called him naive, some called him a good person. he didn’t known which one he was, but he still loved his life. last year, he’d figured out that he was gay. he had started crushing on a very mysteriously beautiful boy that he was extremely curious about. someone who was the complete opposite of him. 

“guys, i’m thinking of painting my nails yellow for the dance next week,” jungkook announced as they walked to their next class, ap physics. yoongi looked at him with wide eyes, trying to keep from squealing in the middle of the hallway.

“oh my god! kookie, that would look so cute!” namjoon said, moving his arm to squeeze jungkook’s shoulder. the youngest beamed, his cheeks turning pink at the compliment. 

“you think...you think he’ll notice me?” he asked his friends. namjoon and yoongi shared a knowing look, understanding that jungkook was talking about his crush. 

“he’s never gonna notice you if you don’t talk to him, kookie. pretty sure he’s not the type of person to make the first move.” namjoon said wisely. jungkook pouted. 

“but i’m not the type of person to make the first move either!” he whined, bouncing on the toes of his converse. 

“hey there, princess.” a sleazy voice interrupted the boys’ conversation. yoongi whipped his head around almost immediately. the boy flushed at the sight of his crush standing by the lockers. jungkook giggled to himself. 

“h-hoseok! hi,” yoongi sputtered. hoseok seemed to crack a genuine smile, jungkook even thought he saw his eyes light up innocently. but the older quickly caught himself, changing his expression to a sly smirk. 

“you going to the dance with anyone, hyung?” hobi asked yoongi, taking his small hand in his and kissing his knuckles. jungkook and namjoon rolled their eyes. knowing hoseok, he was probably out to break their friend’s heart, but yoongi was absolutely head over heels for the other boy. 

“n-no! i’m not. why do you ask, hobi?” he said, a small smile growing on his lips. hoseok grinned, the tips of his ears turning red. jungkook and namjoon shared a glance. hoseok wasn’t the type of person to blush. 

“why else? i wanna take you, princess.” he said, pulling yoongi closer to his body. jungkook turned around, pretending to gag. but in reality he was jealous. he wanted someone to take him to the dance. but not just anyone. he wanted…

“hobi hyung.” a deep voice called out to hoseok. hoseok planted a kiss to yoongi’s forehead and turned around, along with jungkook, whose heart was suddenly beating way too loudly. 

“t-taehyung.” jungkook breathed out, nearly going weak at the knees as he stared at the older boy’s lip ring. the boy spared him a look, giving him a curt nod before going to grab hoseok’s arm. 

“we’re going to be late.” he said a matter-of-factly. yoongi and namjoon pushed jungkook forward, giving him an encouraging look. 

“now’s your chance!” yoongi whispered. he resisted shaking his head and running away in protest. 

“taehyung, uh, taehyung.” jungkook said, stumbling over his words, unsure of what he could say. he was so nervous, it was like someone had tied his tongue into a million knots. his crush turned to him. 

“yes?” he said, raising an eyebrow. jungkook’s eyes widened at the intimidating look, his cheeks reddened. his heart was hammering inside his chest, his stomach churned. 

“nothing! n-nothing. um, i like your, y-your, i like your nails!” he said finally, he turned on his heels and walked behind namjoon. the floor suddenly became extremely interesting. 

he heard seokjin, the oldest boy of the six boys standing there, chuckle. “so joonie,” seokjin attempted. but it was a lost cause, namjoon had no interest whatsoever in the older boy, and everybody knew that. 

namjoon was the one of the only people that was not intimidated by kim seokjin and that bothered the older so much. he had been trying for the last four months to ask him out, and every time, namjoon turned him down. 

“no thanks, hyung.” namjoon said, automatically. jungkook couldn’t help but giggle. namjoon pushed the youngest boy in front of him. “i’m going with jungkookie.” jungkook looked up at his hyung. 

“what? you are?” he asked. namjoon nodded, giving him his signature dimpled smile. jungkook smiled back at his friend. “yeah, we are.” he turned back to seokjin. the oldest had his fist clenched, a vein in his neck ready to pop in obvious jealousy. jungkook covered his mouth in order to keep from laughing, forgetting about his awkward encounter with taehyung.


	2. Chapter 2

“for fuck’s sake hyung, i’m not going to that stupid dance.” taehyung said, pulling out the trigonometry textbook from his gray bag. seokjin sighed dramatically, taking out his phone and throwing himself onto taehyung’s bed. 

“oh come on, tae. it’s just a dance. plus, i’ll be there with you.” he said. taehyung sat at his desk, staring at the endless pages of math in front of him. 

“no! i don’t want to come. besides, you just want me to come with you to make namjoon jealous.” he said, swiveling around on his chair. seokjin sat up and scowled at him. 

“what makes you say that?” he asked. taehyung rolled his eyes. 

“it’s so obvious that you’re frustrated that he doesn’t like you back.” taehyung said, twirling his pencil in his fingers. the older glared at him as he began turning back to his work. 

“yeah right, like you’re so good at picking up on how other people feel.” seokjin grumbled. taehyung turned his head. 

“what do you mean?” seokjin’s eyes widened at taehyung’s question but then let out an exasperated breath. 

“nothing, taehyung. nothing. just go back to your trig homework.” taehyung scratched the back of his ear in confusion, but he wasn’t one to dwell on things for long. “also, you’re coming with me to that dance.” seokjin added abruptly. taehyung banged his knee on the edge of the desk. 

“hyung!” he tried protesting, but by the time he turned around, seokjin was already waltzing out of his door.

“i’m gonna get some of your mom’s ice cream!” he sang. taehyung groaned. when it came to seokjin, he got almost everything he wanted. 

“hey, tae,” hobi called, walking into the youngest’s bedroom. taehyung barely lifted his head from his homework, grunting in response. he listened at hoseok set his backpack on the floor and pulled out his own work. “ugh, i seriously don’t want to this shit.” he said, obviously trying to get taehyung to talk. taehyung resisted the urge to pull his hood over his head. 

“so min yoongi, huh?” taehyung asked, simply making conversation, still busy scribbling equations on his paper. he could practically hear the smile on hoseok’s face as the boy spoke again. 

“yes! you know, he’s cute, i guess.” the older said. taehyung subconciously nodded. 

“mhm. didn’t know you liked cute boys.” taehyung said. he felt hoseok’s presence behind him, looking over his shoulder. 

“i’m not. i just like yoongi.” he said. taehyung bobbed his head again. “i saw jin hyung in the kitchen raiding your freezer.” hoseok said, sitting back on the floor. taehyung sighed. 

“yeah. he’s forcing me to come to the dance.” 

hobi chuckled. “you should. it’ll be fun.” taehyung rolled his eyes. 

“i don’t do fun.” 

“c’mon, tae. don’t be such a party fucker.” hobi responded. 

“isn’t the term ‘party pooper’?” taehyung asked, pausing from writing for a moment. hoseok’s booming laughter filled the room. 

“see what i mean? party fucker.” he said, still laughing. “plus, that kid, jungkook will be there.” hoseok said. taehyung squinted his eyes. 

jungkook. jungkook….? who...oh yeah. jungkook. 

he turned around in his chair to look at hoseok who raised his eyebrows. “that got your attention?” taehyung tilted his head to one side. 

“that kid that smiles too big and wears yellow all the time?” hoseok nodded. “what the fuck does he have to do with me?” taehyung asked harshly. hoseok scoffed, grinning slightly. 

“dude, you are so fucking oblivious.” at that moment seokjin walked in, tub of ice cream in one hand and a giant spoon in the other. 

“ice cream, anyone?” he asked. hoseok and taehyung shared another look. 

“try talking to the boy when we go to the dance, tae. let’s see how observant you really are.” hoseok said before looking down at his homework. taehyung stared at seokjin who was completely immersed in the cold dessert he held in his hand and looked back at hoseok.

try observing jungkook? what the hell did he need to observe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was sorta short oop.
> 
> i promise i'll start updating regularly soon! school just started so i need to get into a routine first!
> 
> thank you to my readers! ily, see u next update :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> 1k+ words first update lesgoo! 
> 
> this is my first story on ao3 so cut me some slack y'all. T.T 
> 
> okie ily, see ya next update :)


End file.
